


An Unusual Request

by davefoley



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Bisexual B. J. Hunnicutt, Bisexual Hawkeye Pierce, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davefoley/pseuds/davefoley
Summary: “So... you’re into being restrained and humiliated?”“In bed,” Hawkeye corrects, pointedly. “In bed, Beej. I will only accept that kind of behaviour in the comfort of my own sheets.”“Then doing it on my cot or Charles’ is off the table, as is a table itself.”“I will even personally vouch that my own self will be as off the table as Radar’s morning report before the rooster crows,”





	An Unusual Request

**Author's Note:**

> i stayed up way too long to write this lol... went off the deep end in regards to proper characterization during the sex scene but i mean hey... top and bottom isn't what they would call a personality trait.
> 
> this is so self indulgent i'm kind of embarrassed, actually. enjoy a thought i tried to flesh out to the best of my sleep deprived abilities.

“So... you’re into being restrained and humiliated?”

“In bed,” Hawkeye corrects, pointedly. “In bed, Beej. I will only accept that kind of behaviour in the comfort of my own sheets.”

“Then doing it on my cot or Charles’ is off the table, as is a table itself.”

“I will even personally vouch that my own self will be as off the table as Radar’s morning report before the rooster crows,” Hawkeye says, a smile graces BJ’s face as he sips from his martini glass. “Though the rooster is a madam, and her name is Midge.”

“Smidge peculiar.”

“A smudge of doubt on the side of your lips,”

“It’s a smattering of all kinds of emotions.”

Hawkeye continues, “Oh, and don’t even think about strapping me to Potter’s desk, the poor man uses that to fill forms, not—“

“As much as I’d like to humour this new avenue of conversation,” BJ interrupts, his ear picking up on the sounds of footsteps approaching the door to their tent. He turns away from Hawkeye to look at what’s in front of both of them. “I’d like to put away all this rope you’ve provided me before Charles comes and assumes the worst.”

“What could be worse than you tying my hands and legs apart and then ravaging me of my innocence?”

“A court martial we have to back up with ‘We were only planning to use this rope to have sex in bondage!’”

“You just sound excited to confess that.”

“Trust me, I’m not — Charles is coming, quick — hide the rope!”

—

At the crack of morning, breakfast. Hawkeye and BJ naturally sit next to each other, Hawkeye forcing BJ to sniff the food he would rather serve to condemned criminals than eat himself, BJ salting his eggs with an aggression Dr. Freedman would pen as “Interesting.” BJ’s mind as he forks up his sodium coated eggs begins to wander.

Usually, just normal sex was enough. Or at least that’s what BJ thought. Him and Hawkeye had been together long enough — after mere weeks of casual leers at one another’s bodies in the showers and the not so very subtle sexual joke, to the months of kissing and fucking secretly in the supply shed. It must have taken Hawkeye a long time to muster up enough courage to bring this topic to him, as scandalous as it is, even more so than already being intertwined with a man sexually at war time where the enemies ranged from pinkos, indigenous locals, to fairies.

It’s not like the prospect of being “kinky” hadn’t hit BJ, really. In fact, he begins to reminisce about one Christmas night when they retired to the Swamp while everyone was still chugging eggnog in the mess tent. He remembers Hawkeye, after being teased mercilessly, begging for BJ to hold his wrists back and punish him with a rough and hard fuck. And BJ delivered, oh yes, he delivered. The wanton sounds of pleasure drowned out by drunkards a couple feet away belting out carols and hickeys painted across Hawk’s chest like a mural. The resulting wet dream is still a favourite of BJ’s. BJ awkwardly shifts his legs and grabs a slice of bread hoping carbs will temper his developing arousal.

It is clearly apparent then, that BJ needs to spice up things again. Lest the man that he wants nothing more than to dote on endlessly and covet forevermore be wrested away from him. It was like a lightbulb had dinged off in BJ’s head. All the things he could do to make Hawkeye drool on the ground and call him Master just started to spring up in a delirious montage type fashion. Whips and gags and chains and the like. This was going to be fun.

The knowing and pleased smile BJ returns to Hawkeye after he finishes another bombastic diatribe about some trite matter, sends a thrilling shiver down Hawk’s spine. And he can’t put his finger on the reason for that excitement. Because he knows BJ wasn’t listening to anything he said at all.

—

Hawkeye finds himself pinned to the wall of the supply tent and it’s like everything clicks.

“Hah,” Hawk pants, shuffling his legs further apart so BJ’s leg can slot itself in and give him something solid to grind on needily. “Beej, I didn’t expect you to deliver so soon I --” He whimpers when BJ kisses down from the back of his ear and to his jugular, pressing harder against BJ and eliciting a pleased sound from him when Hawk dances his fingers down his toned abdominals to play his erection. “Oh, Gd, keep doing that...”

“Keep doing that to me,” BJ moans and lets Hawkeye fish his cock from his fatigues to stroke achingly slow, and he just can’t help but grind against Hawkeye right back. He only slips off Hawk’s jacket, and remembers luckily that he’s put the hanger on the door outside, before moving him off the wall and kissing him all the way to the mattress, where many a clandestine affair has occurred.

BJ lays down Hawkeye and starts to knead his erection. “You paid for express after all,” He looms over Hawk and stares straight into his heavy lidded eyes, pupils blown widely and his bottom lip barely parted from the top. The perfect visage of a man whose mind is clouded with lust, BJ’s fingers twitch for the rope hiding nearby. “Tell me Hawkeye what were the instructions you included in said delivery...”

“I wanted you to,” Hawkeye fingers play in languid strokes on BJ’s hips before resting on his pants and pulling them down. He mumbles his appreciation for the new view. “I specifically asked for the postman to come into my home, tie me up, and fuck me before the husband came back from work, but at this moment let’s just scrap all that and get straight to the ropes and chains.” He shoots BJ a needy look and that was all BJ needed to lift up to fetch the rope hiding conspicuously on the shelf behind them.

Hawkeye takes off his bottoms in the meantime, his body suddenly thrumming with nervous energy. He’d been waiting for the day a man would take him up on his request, and what a complete stroke of luck it was for the man to accept to be someone who he can trust wholeheartedly... And for BJ to be far more handsome and in sync with him than most of the other men he’s found himself having sex with for mere satisfaction is a bundle of relief in of itself. He remembers one particular hook up with a man that, while reasonably attractive, could only muster “Gee golly!” and “My word...” the entire time they were together. While a Southern accent is pretty cute, Hawkeye felt like he was making love to a pull string doll.

He doesn’t get to take off his shirt before BJ grabs his wrists and ties them individually to the poles of the shelf behind him, asking Hawkeye if it’s okay and not too tight and getting the roll of his hips as his confirmation to keep going. BJ sits back slightly to admire his handiwork before quickly grabbing Hawk’s thighs and spreading them, trying to think of how to tie them back. He figures he should get into character at this point? This is a good way to jettison things.

“Aren’t you the cutest little slut,” BJ puts on his huskiest voice and he can immediately see the effect it has on Hawkeye, the bite of his lip and further lowering of his eyelids as he writhes against the mattress. “I can do whatever I want to you and you can’t do a damn thing about it,” he punctuates his statement by shoving Hawkeye’s shirt up and fondling his chest, paying special attention to his now pert nipples. Hawkeye looks away and can only muster a desperate whimper as BJ continues to play with his chest, his back arching upwards.

“And you’re into that, aren’t you whore?” BJ then slips his hand underneath Hawkeye’s leg and pushes it until he can tie it to the same pole one of his wrists is tied to. When he’s finished, his hands make their way to simply hold the other leg back while the fingers of his unoccupied hand close around Hawk’s leaking member and start to stroke. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” Hawkeye’s voice is utterly broken as he cants his hips towards BJ’s grip, sending an almost overwhelming surge of heat through BJ’s body. “Gd, please, Beej--”

“Call me master.” The ease of the phrase almost has BJ taken aback but he recovers when he feels Hawk tremble under his grip, his face twisted in a way that makes it hard to hold back any longer as BJ grabs the nearby lube and warms a generous amount between two digits.

“Master, fuck,” BJ’s fingers, slicked with lube, penetrate Hawk and he throws his head back, his hands gripping the poles so tight his knuckles are white with exertion. His fingers twitch and beg to hold onto BJ’s frame, and the fact that he can’t do anything but let BJ play with his body, use it like his own personal glory hole, has him murmuring an unintelligible stream of pleas and moans.

When BJ is finally done preparing Hawkeye, Hawkeye’s body is shiny with sweat and flushed with arousal, his entire being begging already for release. Hawkeye’s eyes, glassy from what BJ can see with the dim light, stare at BJ with unabashed lust and BJ can’t suppress his growing need. He applies more lube to his cock and with an animalistic groan, slides into Hawkeye in one smooth motion, causing Hawkeye to seize up and keen loudly.

“You’re real tight for a slut,” BJ grunts, rutting deep against Hawkeye and deciding that it would just be too much to start thrusting even if hard and rough is what Hawk wanted. Hawkeye anyway is trembling and mewling, struggling in his restraints, clearly enjoying being helpless and vulnerable under his grasp... BJ is so close to coming it almost aches, but he wants to wait until he has Hawkeye completely depraved and reacting with abandon to his ministrations, and it seems like he’s pretty close already.

“How does it feel, being tied up like this while I fuck your hole,” BJ groans as he pulls out and begins a brutal pace. He lifts Hawk’s free leg and slings it over his shoulder so he can reach a better angle. “You love being used like this don’t you... Love being at your master’s mercy wondering if he’ll ever let you come,”

“Yes yes yes,” Hawkeye moans out, meeting with BJ’s thrusts somehow. He feels tears tickle the corner of his eyes from sheer overstimulation. “Fuck master, yes, please use me, come inside, come inside me--”

A tiny lightbulb pings in BJ’s head as he nears release, and he curbs the smile he almost wants to put on knowing it’ll make Hawkeye come so hard he’ll see stars in his sight for weeks. He slows his thrusts to long, deep rolls and leans over to kiss at Hawk’s ear lobes, Hawkeye moaning in vague confusion as he tries to press his body against BJ’s, desperate for intimate contact, to no avail.

“There’s something I’m not sure I did before we came in here,” BJ wonders aloud, low and gruff into Hawkeye’s ear. Hawk mumbles confusedly and his impending orgasm which felt so close to the cusp of happening is let off, though the waves of pleasure still run through his body from the feeling of BJ’s cock filling him up and dragging across his prostate. BJ lets a small smile slip out while Hawkeye’s eyes search the ceiling.

“Do you remember if I put the hanger on the door?”

In a surge of instant pleasure, Hawkeye’s body goes rigid as he comes with a strangled moan. His eyes slip tightly as his orgasm wracks his body with heat and electricity and fuck, if someone were to walk in on him right now, legs spread with BJ’s cock thrusting into him --

BJ grits his teeth as Hawkeye clenches and ripples around him and he can’t resist it any longer and joins Hawkeye in coming, exhaling with a harsh gasp at the end, his hips erratically thrusting while he rides it out.

Shakily, BJ pulls out and Hawkeye makes a noise when he feels BJ’s come leak out. BJ only has enough energy to untie Hawkeye of his bonds and clean each other up before they both share a look of satisfaction, and pass out.

\---

When the two come to, it’s to the sound of the PA announcing dinner was unfortunately ready.

“Today’s special: we’re not totally sure, but if you have a dollar, you can step right up and peek under the lid! So don’t miss out! Also, will Captains Pierce and Hunnicutt report to Colonel Potter immediately, boy he looks really mad...”

Hawkeye idly rubs the rope marks on his wrists as he sits up and remembers his surroundings. He shakes BJ on the shoulder in order to rouse him from bare consciousness to slightly more clothed consciousness. BJ grunts in response.

“Think we missed out on a post-op shift ma--” Hawkeye clamps a hand over his mouth and flushes slightly, his eyes flashing towards BJ’s face only to find him still looking as if he was still asleep. Composing himself, he continues to prod BJ. “Beej, we gotta get up or Potter will have us hanging from the flagpole.”

“Mmm okay,” BJ mumbles before finally sitting up himself and stretching. “That was terrific, by the way.”

“What, our kinky little meetcute?” Hawkeye says. He winces when he moves off the bed and searches for his fatigues.

“Yeah,” BJ moves to help him out and they begin to dress. “You should have told me earlier it would be so... Good.” He bends over for Hawkeye when picking up his jacket and Hawkeye appreciates it, immensely.

“You know it’s very hard to spring this up to normal people Beej,” Hawkeye mumbles and they both face each other and fix anything else that would give way to their sordid tango. “If I asked any of the normal joes who I had sex with to tie me up for the kicks, they would have me dishonourably discharged just for that.”

“There have got to be worst kinks out there.”

“Yes, and all of them would mean a plane not only stateside, but to Hell.” BJ concedes with a thoughtful shrug while Hawkeye figures to put the ropes in with a box of tourniquets since in some way, they are tangentially related. “By the way, where’d you figure to, uh, make you call you--”

“It came out of nowhere, honest.” BJ says, putting his hand up in a scout’s honour gesture. “But it was pretty great hearing you moan that.”

“As I’m sure it was,” Hawkeye says, playing along easily to the normal rapport. He makes a move for the doorknob but then stills and looks cautiously at BJ. “... There is a hanger on the door right?”

BJ offers one of his mysterious smiles that refuse to betray him. “Go open and see for yourself,” he offers helpfully.

Hawkeye opens the door and finds the hanger hanging innocently on the hook.

“Oh thank Gd,” he breathes out a sigh of relief, as he puts his arm around BJ and they begin to take the walk of shame to Colonel Potter’s office. “Let’s get this over with -- anything to avoid the real torture: dinner.”

BJ only smiles in acquiescence and the two head off. Though, in the back of Hawkeye’s mind, there is something of a vague feeling of disappointment.


End file.
